I Drew a Map of Canada
by Marcella Jole' Mercilee
Summary: When Gilbert "forgets" his and Matthew's three year anniversary, how does he fix it? Rated T for mild language.  Pure Fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Matt sobbed into his pillow, ignoring his brother's persistent and worried shouts. How would Alfred know how to help him? He had a sweet, caring, loyal boyfriend who remembered their anniversary. Matt gripped his Prussian blue pillow, wailing louder at the thought.

He had spent weeks on Gilbert's anniversary gift. He had to get special permission from the Mounties to use the most beautiful field in Canada, bought over $450 worth of Gilbert's favorite food and beer, and set it all up, just to have Gilbert call him and say he couldn't make it. All that time and energy wasted. He hadn't even said happy anniversary this morning!

Matt sat up, eyes red and swollen, and threw a hockey puck at the door. "L-leave me… _alone_, Alfred." He sobbed once and listened to Alfred shuffling away. He hugged his knees to his chest and rocked, sobbing hysterically.

Downstairs, Gilbert burst into the door, looking really excited. "Hey, fam! I'm here to take Mattie-Bird away on our specia- What's wrong?" Alfred looked worried, angry, and lethal, all at the same time.

"What the hell did you do?" Alfred pointed an accusatory finger at him, shaking. Gilbert was confused.

"Me? Nothing… I've ju-" Alfred swung the first punch before Ivan could slowly pull him back. Gilbert groaned and brought his fingers up, feeling blood. He looked up and shook his head. "I don't understand… I ju-" Ivan shot him a warning glare.

"Just get out of here, you German asshole!" And Gilbert obeyed, rushing out of the house and away from the American's terrifying anger… What on earth? He walked around the house to where he knew Matt's window was. He picked up a few pebbles and threw them at the glass.

Matt looked up from his knees, confused. What wa- He walked over to his window and opened it… and got hit in the face with a rock. "Ow!"

Gilbert grimaced. "Whoops… sorry, Birdie."

Matt looked down, cradling his chin. "Gilbert?" He hiccupped and sniffled, trying to hide his anger and sorrow.

"Yeah. Yeah, is everything okay, Birdie? Your brother nearly broke my jaw…" He could only see Matt's silhouette. But he would recognize those slim shoulders anywhere.

Matt almost growled. "What's wrong? What's wrong? I spent weeks, literally _weeks_ getting a special date with you set up for our anniversary and you called to say you couldn't make it! You haven't said happy anniversary once all day and we've been dating for three years and you've never told me you love me! So go to hell, Prussia!" He slammed the window shut.

"Wait, Birdie!" Gil walked forward a few steps. Matt had called him by his nation… that really hurt. They hadn't been so formal since they first met at that Joni Mitchell concert. Oh, it had been heaven… Suddenly, an idea sprang to his mind and he ran to his car.

Back in the house, Matt was sobbing again. He loved Gilbert with all his heart and told him so every day. The stupid, arrogant nation had never said it to him once. Why couldn't he understand Matt's frustration? Suddenly, through his heart wrenching sobs and tears, he heard… music?

_Just before our love got lost you said  
>"I am as constant as a northern star"<br>And I said "Constantly in the darkness  
>Where's that at?<br>If you want me I'll be in the bar"_

Matt stood, hiccupping and went to the window. He didn't open it, just…. Peeked out.

_On the back of a cartoon coaster  
>In the blue TV screen light<br>I drew a map of Canada  
>Oh Canada<br>With your face sketched on it twice._

Matt held himself, shaking and listening to the song… Their song. It was the song they had first danced to. And without knowing at the time, the elder nation had sung to him that very verse. Matt closed his eyes, remembering how Gilbert's eyes didn't roam over his body like everyone else's seemed to. Like it was a piece of meat for sale in a butcher shop. No… He stared into his eyes. Those blood red eyes stared into blue… making purple.

_Oh I could drink a case of you darling  
>Still I'd be on my feet<br>oh I would still be on my feet._

Matt sighed and opened the window, looking down at the albino. He was standing, guitar in hand, staring up at his little Canadian with a look of regret and a silent plea as he sang.

_I met a woman  
>She had a mouth like yours<br>She knew your life  
>She knew your devils and your deeds<br>And she said  
>"Go to him, stay with him if you can<br>But be prepared to bleed"_

Oh but you are in my blood  
>You're my holy wine<br>You're so bitter, bitter and so sweet.

Gil slowly played the last chord, still staring up at Matt. He silenced the strings, letting the silence speak for him. He pulled his guitar off and set it down carefully, not breaking the eye contact. "I'm sorry, Birdie… please come down?"

Matt paused, debating with himself before sighing and turning to walk downstairs. But his walk turned to a run and before he knew it he was sprinting passed a confused and concerned Alfred and out the front door, where Gilbert was waiting.

He threw himself into the albino's arms, crying into his chest. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the small boy, whispering softly to him. "Shh, Birdie, it's okay. I'm so sorry." His fingers rubbed soothing circles across his back and shoulders, trying to calm the distraught nation.

Eventually, Matt pulled away and looked up at Gilbert, hiccupping. "I'm s-s-sorry, I was… being…" Gil put a finger against his lips.

"Wanna see why I canceled on you earlier?"

Matt just nodded slowly with a small smile. Gil led him to the car and opened the passenger seat for him, bowing slightly. The blonde got in and buckled, smiling at Gilbert as he walked around the car.

"Alright, Birdie. Here." He leaned over and slipped a blindfold over the Canadian's eyes, silencing his protests with a small kiss. "Just for a little bit, I promise, Mattie."

Matt quieted and settled in his seat at the familiar and liked nickname. He listened to Gilbert humming and ran his fingers over the Prussian's rough hands. He loved those hands. They could be so gentle with him, soothing, comforting, loving… and yet could produce from Matt a symphony of lewd and bawdy noises that Austria would cringe at.

After a while, Matt felt the car stop and Gilbert released his hand. He sat patiently until he heard the car door open. "Alright, not too much farther, Birdie." He felt strong arms pick him up and he settled into them comfortably.

Gil walked slowly, enjoying the feeling and warmth his little boyfriend provided. He walked passed trees until he got to his clearing. He set Matt down and stepped behind him. "Ready?"

Matt just nodded, excited. Gilbert pulled the blindfold off and wrapped his arms around the blonde, waiting anxiously. Before them was a round table clothed table in the middle of the forest. There were two, long candles lit, and a feast made for a king. A violin played some where in the background. And roses. There were red roses everywhere.

Matt placed his fingers over his lips in surprise and shock. "Oh, Gil…" He turned around and hugged his boyfriend, littering the pale face with kisses. The German laughed and pulled Canada's face in for a real kiss. When he pulled away, he still held Canada's face lovingly.

"Mattie… I love you."

Matt's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. "Oh, Gi-"

"Hold on… Not done." Gilbert smiled. "I love you. I really do. And… I've been thinking a lot lately and… I can't live without you… Ever." He stroked the soft skin with his thumb, lost in violet blue eyes. He knelt in front of Matt and pulled out a small box.

Matt's fingers fluttered over his lips in surprise. "Matthew Jones… Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the thick silver band lying inside. Matt almost cried, but nodded instead, whispering, "Yes, oui, ja, YES."

Gilbert slipped the ring on Matt's finger and kissed his hand lovingly before whispering, "Happy Anniversary, Birdie."


End file.
